


BELLAMY HAS A BIG...

by incarus



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke AU Week, Bellarke Fic Week, Bellarke Week, Clarke is a Size Queen, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarus/pseuds/incarus
Summary: "Holy shit Bellamy, that means you have a big-""Heart! Yes, Bellamy has a big heart, now can you please just roll the dice already," telling Murphy off and sitting down in discomfort. Bellamy gets up from the recliner and sits beside Clarke on the loveseat and caresses her back to soothe her. The group feels grossed out by their sudden affection as only a moment ago did they find out about something, private.





	BELLAMY HAS A BIG...

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: established relationship who are sexually active and have friends that become TOO aware of that. (non-canon verse)
> 
> have fun but not too much fun and the main thing is too not get caught! - nica

UThe gang is currently hanging out in Clarke's spacious apartment, bonding over game night. And tonight was Monopoly, the never-ending game that makes or break friendships or even relationships at this point.

Last time they were playing Cards Against Humanity but with a twist, they were drunk. And all of them wish they could recall what happened but they were all too drunk and knocked out to even remember anything. 

"Clarke, you're walking funny. You alright?" Raven laughs as she watches the small blonde approaching.

"Yeah, you look like a penguin" Monty join in with the friendly banter.

"No guys, it looks like there is something in between her- Oh" Jasper's eyes widen at the realization, as well as the thought. On the reclining chair, a corner off from the group is a grinning a Bellamy Blake. Sitting there and looking as smug as ever.

Everyone looks a Bellamy, eyes still wide and still in utter shock. Whereas for Bellamy, he raises his hands in surrender, still grinning like a Cheshire cat. Not admitting to anything yet, therefore, leaving the friends to only assume. Harper, who is beside her fiance, Monty, is the first to speak up, "So, you mean..."

"You guys did it... There?" Monty finishes the sentence off for Harper. The word 'there' was motioned to his backside, indicating anal.

Clarke sounds like a grouch and murmurs, "It wasn't _up_ the ass if that's what you mean"

"Holy shit Bellamy, that means you have a big-"

"Heart! Yes, Bellamy has a big heart, now can you please just roll the dice already," telling Murphy off and sitting down in discomfort. Bellamy gets up from the recliner and sits beside Clarke on the loveseat and caresses her back to soothe her. The group feels grossed out by their sudden affection as only a moment ago did they find out about something, private.

The game goes on and the awkwardness dies out after the third turn, then the game soon later returns to its fun and playful energy. The gang burst out in laughter when Clarke is the first to go bankrupt and lost all her properties and didn't even bother to fight it. She then proceeded to watch but to soon get bored from spectating and decided that she preferred to do something a bit more productive, such as; cleaning her apartment.

Clarke gets up and retreats to the kitchen, collecting the plates and glasses left around the place. She goes and begins washes the dishes soon relaxing but the pain in her lower region begins to ache once again. Small moaning escapes from her lips from the pain but she can't deny that its moans of pleasure as well. Her mind drifts off to the deeds Bellamy and she did an hour before their friends arrived, as he insisted that this quickie is what they needed before the gang arrived. Plus, he did say that he really needed to feel her and Clarke couldn't refuse him of his wants.

But this sort of ache only occurs during rough intercourse, addition to the fact that Bellamy is larger than average which can only push Clarke off the rails to an extent.

"You thinking about me Princess?" Bellamy whispers in her ear, startling Clarke causing her to drop a mug back into the sink.

Arms rapture her from behind as she is drying her hands now with the cloth on the counter in front of her. Clarke arches her neck back so she falls into his shoulder and relaxes. There are so many characteristics of Bellamy that get Clarke feeling a sort of way but her favorite has to be his arms like sure, there is his wide smile, his gorgeous freckles or even his hair but being in his arms knowing that she is home.

"Always, I'm always thinking about you" She whispers back and she didn't intentionally mean for it to come out sultry it was just an automatic response.

"About me Clarke or about my cock?" He responds back bluntly, and Clarke's eyes open widely and sharply turns around and hits him on the shoulder.

They weren't THAT sort of couple, they aren't really open about their sex life to others only to one another, so hearing him saying that when their friends are only a couple of feet away freaked her out and excited her as well, to be honest.

He chuckles, "I'm right though aren't I?" Bellamy grins at her and kisses her forehead. Clarke doesn't respond only just stares at him with the doe shaped eyes.

He lowers himself to her ear level and pushes her back against the kitchen counter and whispers "You thinking about how I fucked you with my big cock and ate you out until you would come at least three times for me." He pauses and Clarke shallows her saliva hard and her breathing increases rapidly. It's crazy how Bellamy is still able to make an effect on her, make her nervous and all.

"Or are you thinking about me stretching your tight pussy with my big, _heart_" Of course only Bellamy would try to be funny and vulgar at the same time. Bellamy is usually only this vulgar when he wants to prove something to Clarke or if he wants to turn her on quick and she knows he just wants to prove a point.

"Bellamy..." She whispers at his choice of words,

"What baby? What do you need, tell me" He whispers in return, even more, lower and raspier than previously?

At this point, Clarke is getting wet and flustered all over. Leaving her helpless and needy for him again.

"You, and your mouth on me"

"Yes baby, and?" He begins trailing down from her jaw to her neck and her eyelids flutter shut in delight.

She takes a big gulp, not realizing that she has been salivating by just the thought of _it._

"Your cock, I love your big cock so much" Clarke whimpers at the truth of her confession.

Bellamy closes his eyes shut and presses his face hard on her neck, feeling his pants get tighter and majorly uncomfortable.

"Clarke, our friends are right next door. Don't make me fuck you right here, right now," his words oozing with seriousness, no joking evident.

Clarke tried to turn to face Bellamy but he only chuckled and settled her firmer against his chest. She shivered as he dipped the point of his tongue into her ear, murmuring more filthy things, low enough so their friends don't catch onto them. One of Clarke's hands is clutched onto his thigh, getting a feel of his big cock.

He gasps as her slender fingers trailed against the zip of his jeans, the touch arousing, and teasing. Bellamy sucked in a hiss of air.

"You're killing me, babe,"

Clarke smirks, "Now, you know how it feels"

She could already feel the slickness leaking between her thighs and heading downwards.

Bellamy can't last any longer and swiftly turns her around to face him, pushing her against the sink and lifts his free hand to his lips, indicating for them to stay quiet.

Bellamy reaches down to her shorts and daringly puts his hand in there, feeling the heat that has been increasingly getting hotter and hotter for him.

He roughly captures Clarke's lips with his and Clarke couldn't help but melt into the kiss. She bit his lower lip slightly making him gasp but taking it as an advantage to place her tongue in.

Bellamy becomes bolder and begins to rub her clit, loving how wet she is for him. Clarke shoots up breaking the kiss and covers her mouth before the whole gang becomes aware that they are playing a one on one game by themselves. Lifting his index finger he traced the lips of her pussy and moved back up to place it directly on her clitoris, adding more pressure.

"Ah!" A muffled scream escapes her lips, and she literally feels as if she is going to fall apart.

Bellamy watches her blissful state as he quickly pumps into her slick walls, alternating to curling his fingers to hit her g-spot.

The overwhelming pressure is getting too much, but she _loves_ it. 

"Bell, I'm so close," she begs.

"I know, I know, just focus on me baby and imagine my big cock fucking you instead of my fingers," he now insert another two fingers to replicate the girth of his cock, but she knows it's not enough.

Clarke moans out in pleasure, "Your cock fills me so good Bell, always perfect

"Keep your eyes open, I want to see your eyes as you come for me," Bellamy orders with a growl and that pushes Clarke over the edge as it pumps and rubs her clit at the same time.

In a whisper, "Fuck..." Her walls tighten around Bellamy's digits and her legs turn into jelly.

Bellamy stills his fingers in her pussy and rubs her clit slowly to calm her, but she is still twitching a little as she is still way too sensitive.

"You're so good to me Clarke, you take my cock so well, I wanna see how well your ass can take me. And oh baby, now you just came for me," he pulls his fingers out and lifts them to his lips, sucking and licking them greedily. Loving the taste of her and can never get tired of it.

She would imagine to still be sore from doing anal with Bellamy earlier on but, he stretched her out so nicely that the pain is really just a pleasure to her. So in reality, she misses that feeling of being filled up by him. 

Clarke looks down and still sees the tent visible in his jeans and she moans in delight at the thought of him fucking her again. She is constantly starving for him, he is the addicting and vice versa.

They snap back into reality as they hear Murphy call out from the living room.

"Can you guys fuck when we are gone? For the love of Christ, I am finally winning so don't ruin it for me!"

Both Clarke and Bellamy cannot hold back their grins before heading back to their friends, knowing in an hour, they will be back at it. So yeah, they can wait a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> "write drunk, edit sober."
> 
> I would really appreciate feedback and just certain thoughts on my writings so I know that people are enjoying my work, cheers.
> 
> follow me on Tumblr for updates on how I write, or where my inspiration comes from and my expressive thoughts on the show/characters. as well as, if you have any story request! please and thank you!
> 
> @incarusarchive - https://incarusarchive.tumblr.com/


End file.
